


tag and seek // modern!attack on titan

by dulcettie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcettie/pseuds/dulcettie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>senior year of high school is supposed to be both stressful and relaxing - college acceptance letters and free periods to daydream about what you'll be doing the moment you turn into a real, legit adult. well, what's could possibly be more relaxing than a game with your friends, where not paying attention could cost you dearly and anybody is a rival ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	tag and seek // modern!attack on titan

_How much could a person bleed before the flow stopped?_

_How long until the warm redness cooled and dried into sticky patterns?_

_The woman's eyes bulged out like those of a fish, and it was a welcome surprise that they were still in the sockets, where they belonged. How many times had Mikasa stabbed her in the first place? Sure, Erika had had a ridiculous attachment to Eren, but this mess was going to take forever to clean up._

_At least that wasn't your job._

_All you had to do was make sure that Erika stayed dead._

_"Eren." Lips painted dark red with the metallic rouge parted slightly, twisted gruesomely._

_You sighed. This was the part of the game that you hated the most. Gingerly, you placed the heel of your boot on Erika's fragile neck. Then you took a step._

_After a careful count of sixty Mississippis (it always had to be sixty, any less or any more and you could risk leaving the victim alive or being caught), you bent down to check a pulse that had stopped. Next came the flashlight in the pupils. The light blue, almost gray pupils did not constrict. Finally, you pulled out a small compact mirror. A careful count of 240 Mississippis (even if she had been faking death, such a time would kill her) left the mirror unfogged._

_There was one last step to go before you could head back home and tackle the rest of the Calculus homework that you had been putting off until the last possible moment._

_You rolled up the sleeve of Erika's yoga pants, the bootcut style covering even the bottoms of her sports shoes. The cover was on purpose - and you found the silver chain that she had been hiding instantly. You didn't care about the chain. What you needed was the dog tag that was attached to the chain._

_'Erika Lehrer : Team Vulpes : Seeker'_

_A tingly excitement filled your body, as it always did when you finally got your hands on a tag. This had been your team's sixth tag, and things were looking up for you guys._

_Silently, you stood up and began walking back to your apartment, texting Connie to get over to the scene before Team Vulpes could. It was rare to be attacked right after scoring, but Team Vulpes had pulled sketchier moves before. Connie would probably bring Sasha along to cover his back._

_You huffed out, slipping Erika's tag into your phone case where it would be safe and secure._

_Time to conquer that calculus assignment._

**Author's Note:**

> wowwie,,  
> i have this posted on my wattpad but decided to give AO3 a try since i've been reading on here for a while but didn't write or create an account  
> this story was inspired while listening to kuusou mesorogiwi,,, which kinda explains why it is this way,,


End file.
